Corrupted Hearts
by Among Smoke
Summary: When Price Sirius goes missing after dreaming of a black and white unicorn asking for help. Princess Celestia decides to call in the Maine Six asking for their help.
1. Chapter 1

**OK WE ARE FINALLY GETTING THIS FREAKIN STORY UP! Though, this will only be a single chap for now. This is the preview.**

 **Danny: WE DO NOT OWN MLP, DP, or any other movie/story/ect references I WILL make. There's no beta reader for this but, if anyone would like to volunteer (I'm very tempted to add 'as tribute!' wait I just did!) It'd be much appreciated.**

 **Kris: THANK** **YOU Lalenja for your wonderful ideas!**

 **Danny: ….I might have turned them into the entire plot**

 **Kris: WE have no idea how this is going to work anything like that. If you wonderful people would like to help us and send us ideas please feel free to do that**

 **Danny: Criticism is welcomed, reviews make me get chapters up faster**

 **Kris: He speaks the truth….HOPE YOU ENJOY!  
** A cold wind gently brushed throughout the Crystal Empire as the bright moon rose high into the sky, illuminating all of Equestria.

A loud and distressed scream shattered the calm, "DADDY!"

Time seemed to still as a small colt sobbed next to a limp unicorn inside of a small marketplace area. The small circle of Earth Ponies, Unicorns, and Pegasus that surrounded the two all looked away, trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall from their eyes.

A grey stallion broke the circle as he walked towards the colt slowly not wanting to frighten the already terrified colt even more and hugged him, whispering words of comfort in the colts ear as the small unicorn cried.

The colt instantly hugged the stranger back, silver tears crashing to the ground as he shook, "why?! Why did they have to hurt him?! He didn't do anything!"

The stallion paused, "I don't know and for that I'm sorry. The world is cruel and unforgiving. And sometimes, it takes the people we love."

The small unicorn continued to cry, his grip on the older unicorn tightened (tightening? Tighten?).

The stallion continued to comfort the small colt, gently stroking the his maine comfortingly.

The bystanders then started to disappear, some quicker than others. When the only one left was a blue and purple Pegasus, he came forward, "his father was Jackson Fenton, a bright and cheery Earth pony."

The stallion looked over at the pegasus, "does he have any other family?"

The pegasus shook his head, "no. His mother and sister died a few years ago. Would you like me to take him or are you willing to take care of and raise him?"

The stallion looked at the small colt, then over at the unicorn and nodded, "I'll help him. No pony, unicorn, or pegasus should have to lose a parent. I might not be his real father, but I'll try my best." The stallion then looked at the small colt who had fallen asleep against him.

The purple and blue pegasus nodded, a small smile rested on his face, "good luck King Sombra."

The unicorn looked around wildly after hearing his name but the pegasus had disappeared. The stallion sighed as he looked at the small figure and slightly smiled, "it'll be ok. I promise."

A small wind brushed through out the medium sized marketplace, as if to honor the promise.

 **Danny: AND SCENE! Ok so that was a preview! The real story won't be up for a little bit, sorry about that! Take a guess as to who the wonderful pegasus is!**

 **Kris: This is set in the MLP universe, so there will only be brief mentions of DP characters excluding Stopwatch and Danny.**

 **Danny: should I put Vlad in? I think he'd be interesting….anyway, Jack's death won't be mentioned much cause I really have no idea what to do for it. Umm this is before Sombra went crazy so there's another explanation. Sry for how short this was! I'm not happy with the chapter but eh, when am I ever? (Don't answer that!)**

 **-Danny and Kris**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny: ok I completely screwed up. I'm sorry. So this is all before the Empire vanished and Sombra is GOOD. Danny is sorta a mix of Crystal Unicorn and normal unicorn. Jack Crystal, Maddie, normal. So just keep that tidbit in the back of your head.** _ **IMPORTANT TERM: Half Crys; being half crystal pony, half normal pony.**_ **This is an early chapter and I was bored and well...it was the only thing that I had expanded on so…..without further adue, CHAPTER 2!**

Mid-morning sunlight gently peeked through the moderately sized Crystal Castle's sparkling widow's, soft beams of light elegantly waltzed across the freshly polished floors. A unicorn with a soft white coat that would flicker between a shimmery/sparkly white and a soft cream white with a jet black maine walked into a moderately sized study, his black and white cutie mark flashing and unlocking the door. "Well it looks li-HEY! NO FAIR! WHY DO YOU GET TO SLEEP?!" he demanded (screamed. He screamed) while glaring at a silver grey unicorn with an elegant blue (mix of cobalt and royal. I have no idea if it's a real color) maine who was using his desk as a pillow.

Said unicorn jolted awake, "what did Danny do this tim -oh heh, nice morning?" the unicorn looked at the younger with a sheepish expression.

Danny rolled his eyes, "I'm not always the reason why ponies barge into your office."

Sombra raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Ok fine, maybe like 99.9% of the time yes, but not al-fine maybe I am the reason," Danny stated then added in a bitter tone. "Oh yeah Miss Perfect's younger brother, Sirius, is getting engaged to some princess from a neighboring kingdom. We _both_ have to attend the event."

Sombra raised an eyebrow at his adopted son, a sly smirk swiftly appeared on his face, "is that jealousy I hear?!"

Danny's face went bright red (Sombra had no idea that that shade was possible), "N-no I'm not!"

Sombra's smile grew at the unicorns horrible defense, "it's no use denying it D, I've known and raised you for too long. Wait-do I have to give you th-"

Danny instantly screamed, covered his ears, then raced from the room, yelling something about finding a rock or wall and smashing his head.

Sombra chuckled at the boy's (teens? Horse? Unicorn? IDK) response before turning his attention back to some Crystal Kingdom documents.

O.o.o.o.O

Danny groaned in annoyance as he moved closer to where his adoptive father was standing. "Why do I have to be here?!" He gestured towards the gala in both annoyance and to prove his point, "I could be stargazing! Even studying star charts! Almost anything would be better than this!"

Sombra chuckled as he raised an eyebrow, "that bad?"

Danny's bright blue eyes glared at him, though there wasn't any sign of hostility in them.

"Fine, please stay within earshot though, there will _**NOT**_ going to be a repeat of last time though understood?" Sombra warned.

Danny inwardly flinched from the memory of the griffin, when suddenly, a feeling of danger erupted in his stomach. His eyes quickly scanned every tiny detail of the ballroom as he sucked in a breath.

Sombra immediately noticed the unicorn's change in behavior, then also looked for any sign of danger, "Danny-"

"It's him. I can feel it," the younger interrupted.

Abruptantly a maniacal laugh cut through the room like a jagged knife. Most of the crystal lights shattered as the drapes were yanked shut by invisible forces.

"So, who wants to play a game?" an all too familiar voice chirped. A tall draconequus appeared above most of the crowd. He sighed when he heard no immediate response, "pitty. Well guess-"

"What do you want discord!?" Danny shouted as he stepped forward, his eyes flashing a bright and burning green, then melting back to blue. The ballroom fell silent immediately.

"A Prince Daniel, Captain of the Royal Guard and adopted son of King Sombra. It's so nice to see you again Half Crys!" Discord stated lightly before giving the unicorn a mock bow.

"What do you want 'oh great and terrible bringer of sunshine and rainbows'...wait isn't that Celestia's job?" Danny snarked. If eyes could kill, Discord would've been 6 feet under before he even started talking.

Discord snorted, his facial features having two of the same things in common, chaos and mischief, "oh it's not what I want Prince. It's what he demands."

A dark cloud of smoke instantly appeared, then swiftly dissipated. Leaving a dark blue and red vampire like unicorn hovering in mid air.

Most of the guests gasped at the sight of the unicorn while others tried to cower in fear.

Danny's eyes widened in shock before memories of who the stranger was rushed to him. "YOU!" He screamed and tried to charge the laughing 'vampire'.

But, instead he rammed into a bright aqua tinted and clear dome, "Danny calm down!"

Danny quickly calmed as the dome diapatted.

"Temper Daniel," everyone's favorite fruitloop sneered.

Danny's eyes flashed a bright burning green as he glared, "says the unicorn who _killed_ my father in hopes of marrying my mother who was already dead!"

Vlad's eyes burned with such fire that Danny was positive that if eyes could kill he'd be a pile of ash faster than you could say Crystal. "You will regret ever speaking to me like that boy!"

Meanwhile Sombra glared at Discord, "really?!"

The draconequus rolled his eyes as he spoke through a mouthful of popcorn, "why of course Mr Goodie Two shoes! Geez, you're almost as bad as Celestia and Sirius!"

Suddenly a fiery arrow of pain, anger, aggression, sadness, and suffering shot through Sombra's heart. The last thing he heard was someone screaming, "DAD! NO!" Then, darkness overcame him.

 **Danny: welp, that was a bad chapter and it was rushed...sry. DT, Clones, and all the other stories need to get updated but I was bored after PARCC testing sooo this is the result. Umm, I don't know how long it will take to update...umm oh! Question of the day: should Sombra actually die? Review or PM the response...ummm did I forget anything? I don't own MLP or DP btw. Bye! :)**

 **-Danny**


End file.
